


When Stricklander wishes to be Human once more

by asdash



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Walter Strickler's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: Part of the "Stricklake Chronicles". Due to possible complexity of the story, decided to post it on its own.Stricklander finds a Glamour Mask. Will that be his way back to humanity?
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Stoneheart

My hands are dirty from cleaning up the mess in the garage. Merlin really did a number on this place, with his armor building and magic concoctions. Didn’t even bother to clean up after himself, that prick.

Suddenly, I see a strange wooden mask poking out of one of the boxes. Is that... a Glamour Mask? It must be, the inscriptions match. However, it’s already enchanted to look like...

I put it on and look in the mirror. Jim. Now, how do I disenchant this and make myself look like Walter Strickler again. I would love to surprise Barbara tonight.

After a bit of searching around, I stumble upon the Book of Trollish Enchantments. There it is! Glamour Masks. I read the list of ingredients. Heartstone… Great, exactly the one thing that is, well, dead.

But, where there's a will, there's a way. Or so I believe. So I decide to take a shot in the dark

I head to the old Trollmarket in search for a piece of living Heartstone. I’m keeping as stealthy as possible, as to avoid the mindless Gumm-Gumm zombies roaming around aimlessly. I don’t feel like dealing with them now, got more pressing matters to attend to. The more I search, the more I feel like I’m looking for the needle in a haystack.

Then I see it, the faintest glint of orange light, emanating from one of Vendel’s magic supply boxes. Could that be it? As I walk closer to it, I can feel a warm force streaming through my body. It must be it. That magical life force. I can understand why those trolls loved this place so much and part of me regrets blowing it all up to free Morgana. But, anything for my Barbara.

The jar it’s in is labelled “Arxin”, which is Trollish for “Emergency”. Well, I suppose this was emergency enough. Not that the rest of this Trollmarket could use this anymore anyway.

I head out of Vendel’s office, as I am greeted by the unwelcome company of one of the mindless drones. Darn it, they spotted me. And the orange glint. And these beasts survived off dead Heartstone. I bet they would do anything for a chunk of living one.

I dash towards the exit. They’re chasing me like rabid dogs. I spread out my wings and propel myself into the air. They’re throwing spears at me, nearly hitting me a few times. Curses, how are they still capable of battle in their deteriorated state? What a bunch of brutes.

I fly straight up the crystal staircase, then draw an exit circle on the stone wall. I barely manage to escape. The jar and its contents still intact. Praised be Deya. One day I shall return to clean up that Gumm-Gumm mess, at least out of respect for what that place meant to Jim.

After some odd fifteen minutes of walking, I am finally home again. I head to the garage and proceed to open the jar triumphantly. As I unscrew the lid open, I am hit by a vision.

“If you see this, then I am most likely dead and Trollmarket has fallen”

Vendel’s voice is ringing in my ears, my vision fogs up until an image of him forms in front of me.

“In this jar, is the last living piece of the Heartstone of this Trollmarket, that our kind has held onto for centuries. Whoever you may be, please use it wisely, and only for good.”

I blink, as the vision disappears. I look at the jar, then at the lid, then at the book. Then at the mask. Uncertainty creeps into my mind, as I consider whether that Glamour Mask is worth sacrificing the last bit of the Arcadia Trollmarket on. There surely must come a day when that piece of stone can be put to way better use.

I screw the lid back on and put it together with the mask in a locked cabinet.


	2. Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the "Stricklake Chronicles". Due to possible complexity of the story, decided to post it on its own.

I've been sitting on this decision all day, until I finally made up my mind. It’s time to do what’s right.

I grab the jar containing the Heartstone, press the “call” button and hold up my phone, as a six-eyed avatar appears on the screen. The ringing tone suddenly stops, getting replaced by a video feed.

“Yes?”, Blinkous inquires stoically.

I fidget with the jar, then finally raise it at eye level, so he can see it. I stay quiet for a few moments.

“So?”, he asks, lifting his shoulders.

“A week ago, I… tried to re-enchant a Glamour Mask. The one apparently Jim or one of his friends had. That enchantment spell needed well, a piece of living Heartstone.”

He furrows all his brows, not sure where to go from this.

“So I headed to the old Trollmarket. Nasty place nowadays, half dead Gumm-Gumms all over the place… I had to search for ages. In the end, I found this.”, I shake the jar a little, “In Vendel’s old office.”

All of his eyes widen.

“Stricklander, is that…”

“Yes. The last remaining piece of living Heartstone from your old Trollmarket. I figured it would only be fair that your people would have it. Oh and…”

He is… smiling at me? I believe he’s never done that before.

“Vendel put an incantation on this. I saw him in a vision as soon as I opened the jar. He said, it should only be used for good. And my better judgement told me that, a Glamour Mask is hardly worth the sacrifice.”

“Stricklander”, he says in a voice warmer than he’s ever spoken to me, “there is good in you. You have proven yourself to me today. So, how do we arrange the exchange?”

“Exchange?” I ask, confused.

“Yes, you need **_-a-_** piece of Heartstone for your enchantment, doesn’t matter what piece, does it?”

“Would you do that for me?”

“An eye for an eye, Stricklander. A stone for a stone. You have showed us true honesty and selflessness by giving us back what’s rightfully ours.”

This troll is one of a kind, isn’t he.

“Well, I would not recommend the Gyre, judging by that place’s state.”, I say. “And flights are rather…”

“I’ll do it”, says a voice behind the camera. Is that…

“Merlin? Were you spying on us?”, I say a bit frustrated.

“I was merely listening from afar.”, he suddenly appears next to Blinkous, out of thin air.

These wizards. My surprise wouldn’t last for long, as he de-materializes into a blue cloud on that side, and reappears right next to me, holding a glowing piece of stone in one of his hands. He hands me over the stone, as I extend my hand for him to take the jar.

“You never knock, do you.”

“I never need to”, he says in a slightly arrogant tone. Classic Merlin.

He shakes the jar around, inspecting the stone inside it. Then he opens the lid, pulls it out and sniffs it thoroughly.

“What are you planning on doing with that, if I may so ask?”, I inquire.

“Restart the Arcadia Heartstone.”

My eyes widen in surprise, as Blinkous gives an excited chortle from the other side.

“Well, I’ll be seeing you around, I suppose. Changeling.”. A hint of a smile escapes his features as he looks at me, and puffs away. Again. Once on the other side, he pushes the “end call” button on Blinkous’ phone. My screen goes black.

I inspect the piece of Heartstone in my hand. I sure hope the enchantment would work, I most likely couldn’t ask for more free handouts.


End file.
